


Polyarch Joey

by catchsacks



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchsacks/pseuds/catchsacks
Summary: a piece of fanart for Stargate: Alternia!





	Polyarch Joey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calumTraveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumTraveler/gifts).



> heres that long long long overdue fanart i promised!!! i know im a slow artist, but i hope it was worth the wait?

and heres a more up to date version, haha:  



End file.
